Technical Field
The present invention relates to an incubator including baby guards for forming an outer periphery of an infant accommodation space.
Related Art
Incubators configured as described above are already known, such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-223320 (referred to below as “Patent Document 1”). In the incubator described in Patent Document 1 (referred to below as “the incubator of Patent Document 1”), a flat container shaped mattress tray is installed on an incubator base. The incubator base is respectively installed with the following so as to form a substantially rectangular shape overall in plan view: a fixed wall section that generally configures a wall section on the head side of an infant (a so-called fixed baby guard); a leg side movable wall section that generally configures a wall section on the leg side of the infant (a so-called movable baby guard); a left side movable wall section that generally configures a wall section on the left side of the infant (a so-called movable baby guard); and a right side movable wall section that generally configures a wall section on the right side of the infant (a so-called movable baby guard). A substantially cuboid shaped infant accommodation space open on the upper face is configured by the mattress tray (in other words, by a mattress on the mattress tray) and by the single fixed wall section and the three movable wall sections which may each be substantially rectangular shaped and may be substantially transparent. The three movable wall sections and the single fixed wall section are each configured overall from a substantially transparent plastic sheet. The three movable wall sections are each configured so as to be capable of swinging to-and-fro between an upstanding state substantially upward (referred to below as “the upstanding state”) and a hanging state substantially downward (referred to below as “the hanging state”), by swinging about swing support shafts that are installed on the left and right sides, or the front and rear sides, in the vicinity of the lower edges in the upstanding state.
However, in the incubator of Patent Document 1, the respective plate thicknesses of the three movable wall sections and the single fixed wall section for configuring an open incubator are each approximately 5 mm. When a user lays an infant such as a newborn baby on the mattress of the open incubator, or picks up the infant from the mattress, the user places their arm in the infant accommodation space. There is a possibility that the arm of the user might contact an upper end of at least one wall section out of the three movable wall sections and the single fixed wall section in such cases. If the arm of the user makes hard contact with the upper end of the movable wall sections or the fixed wall section, there is a possibility that the user might feel pain, or injure their atm.